1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for preheating gasoline delivered to a carburetor of a motor vehicle, and in particular to a device for vaporizing the gasoline prior to reaching the carburetor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous proposals to increase fuel economy in motor vehicles by heating the gasoline before it is delivered to the carburetor. Some of these proposals utilize the heat of the exhaust to preheat the gasoline. Others use electrical heating elements, and some propose both. Most teach that the system increases vaporization of the fuel to provide more complete burning.
While some of the proposals may be workable, generally considerable problems must be overcome. For complete vaporization, the gasoline must be heated to high temperatures. The system needs to allow the vehicle to operate on liquid fuel before vaporization temperature is reached. Also, the time to reach the vaporization temperature should preferably not be too long. In order to have adequate acceleration, the system must have provisions to increase the flow of vapor when accelerating.